


Nugs, Cats, and Kismet

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abelism, Discrimination, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Professionals, Modern AU, beginning relationship/pre-fenders, discussion of knee injuries, hurt Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: Dealing with healing from a knee replacement surgery is bad enough. Dealing with Hightown Physical Therapists who discriminate against elves is too much for Fenris. When his current doctor puts him in a situation where his medical care is in jeopardy, he discovers people who not only help him, but give him a real reason to work at recovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start out by saying that I have not had a knee replacement surgery - yet. I have had knee surgery and have gone through the knee pt fun. All descriptions of knee pain are ones that I either have experienced or currently experience with the surgically-induced arthritis I get to live with now.
> 
> The medical issues with Dr. Wynne are, sadly, not completely made-up. I have had a doctor pull this on me...and yes, they did deny me care. And yes, I was lucky to find a doctor willing to step into that void to help me out.
> 
> If you can think of a tag that I missed, let me know!

Fenris clenched his hands against his thighs as he waited for the doctor to return to the exam room. His left hand inched down his thigh and felt the start of the leg brace that held his knee stable. There was a knock on the door and then Doctor Wynne poking her head into the room.

“Hello, Fenris. How are you feeling today?”

“Fine.”

She gave a hum and entered the room. The door snicked shut. “And your knee?”

“Fine.”

She hummed again. He sighed when she moved to stand in front of him. “Take off your brace for me.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine. I can go back to work. I don’t need…”

“Fenris, we’ve been over this. We had to do a total knee replacement. It will take more than the past month for you to recover. No amount of wishing will change that.” His answer was a sigh and then grunt of pain as she gripped his knee to check its stability.

He suffered through his leg being twisted and pressed before re-buckling his brace. Dr. Wynne stepped back to give him space.

“Are you sure you won’t do physical therapy?”

“I told you, no. Where you sent me was...unpleasant. They did not approve of elves.”

“We’ve never had problems with them in the past.”

“So the other elves you’ve sent there just put up with the discrimination and harassment. That is fine for them, but I will not be spoken to as if I am a child. I have had enough of that in my life already.”

Dr. Wynne pinched her nose. “You need this, Fenris. I can recommend some water walking exercises while you contemplate this. There are gyms all over that have pools. Some of the best gyms are close to us here in Hightown.”

Fenris crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his knee. “I will try the water walking and consider it…”

“Good. I expect to see you back in two weeks. No arguments.”

Fenris sighed and nodded. Dr. Wynne bustled out of the exam room. He clenched his fists again and then slid from the exam table. His knee felt fine, but the muscles around it twinged and cramped. He rubbed his hand over his thigh and back around to his lower back before grabbing for the scooter placed near the exam table. With a grumble, he wheeled himself out of the exam room.

***

Lowtown Fitness sat two blocks from his apartment. Fenris had passed it by on his way to work or to the market. There wasn’t anything overly remarkable about the outside of the gym: just a door set in a stone wall and the sign. He had never thought to join it. He had his own weights and routine. A gym was an added expense he couldn’t afford.

But it was better than the smarmy Hightown physical therapy clinic he had been sent to. Mercy might be the largest and best hospital in Kirkwall, but it was filled with doctors, nurses, and staff that looked down on elves. There was no way he was going to join a gym in Hightown, not when Lowtown Fitness advertised a pool and was so close to his home.

He stood in front of the door now, breath backing up into his lungs as he panicked over joining a gym. He stared down at the handles to his scooter in disgust. Surely they wouldn’t want an injured elf limping around their establishment. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep, cleansing breath. Exhaling through pursed lips, he let his shoulders relax. He had to do this. He needed to heal. When he felt centered, he wheeled himself forward and into the gym.

The inside of the gym was clean and bright. Behind the front counter was a large open room filled with free weights and machines. It was moderately busy and nobody was crowded up or waiting to use a weight bench.

From his vantage by the door, Fenris could see the patrons working out. Elves, dwarves, and humans intermingled peacefully. He watched a slender female elf lay down on a bench and heft a barbell for chest presses. She was being spotted by a muscled dwarven woman. Nobody even batted an eye as she lifted the heavy bar above her chest to start her reps.

“Can I help you?”

Fenris looked up and into twinkling golden eyes set in a tanned face. Blond hair had been pulled up into a messy bun to show off the curve of facial tattoos following razor sharp cheekbones and delicate, slender ears. The elf leaned on the counter and grinned.

“I...need to join the gym?”

“Excellent. This is a gym and we are always welcome to take new patrons. I am sorry to see your leg is injured. Perhaps some time in our pool for rehab purposes?”

“Yes. My doctor suggested a Hightown establishment but...you are right near my home.”

“Ah yes, Hightown. Why go someplace that will accept you when you can go someplace and be sneered at. No, it is better that you come to my gym. Hawke! I have a visitor. Could you man the front desk?”

A handsome bearded man stuck his head out of a nearby office and waved at Fenris. “Oo...sorry about your leg. Zevran'll help you out.” The man ambled out of the office, and Fenris gaped at his broad shoulders and massive arms.

“Thank you...Hawke?”

“Hey, no worries. We’ll get you sorted up. Just let Zevran work his magic.”

Zevran walked a short distance across the room to another door and held it open for Fenris. Fenris carefully wheeled himself into the office and slowly lowered himself to a chair. Zevran took a seat behind a battered desk and leaned forward.

“So. What happened?”

“I had a total knee replacement.”

"You appear in perfect health. Your muscle tone is excellent. You carry yourself well. Was it an accident? Perhaps you worked out too vigorously?”

Fenris clenched his hands against his thighs and shook his head. “No. Not any of those either. I need to work on my leg muscles. They sent me to a physical therapist…”

“Ah yes, Hightown Therapy. It is the bane of my existence. Well, mine and others.”

“Yes…um...yes.”

“They are all assholes. And bigots. Elves, dwarves, mages...the occasional Tal'Vashoth. If you are not human, they are not interested. Lucky for you, the gym has an agreement with several insurance carriers. We file the paperwork, and then we bill you. There s a five gold sign-up fee, but then no payment till after insurance. Should you decide to stay a member, we will work out a payment plan and contract. The pool is on the main level with the weights. Cardio is up a floor, but we have an elevator. What doctor did you see?”

“Doctor Wynne?”

“I have it on good authority that she is a decent doctor, but old-fashioned. And is not much for compromise. We’ve had several people join the gym just to get away from the Hightown medical practices. The good news is that I know of a great therapy place here in Lowtown. You can come here and water walk and then go there for therapy. They take all insurance.”

“Why didn’t Doctor Wynne send me there, then?”

“Because they are not affiliated with Mercy or the Chantry Medical System. They’re part of a Lowtown doctor group, and the big uptown hospital isn’t fond of them. They operate out of smaller clinics and outpatient facilities. If you need inpatient surgery, they use the smaller Andraste’s Medical. It is, of course not as fancy."

“So of course that’s not where the ambulances go.”

“Well that and it’s considerably smaller.”

“So...five gold...to start?”

“Yes. We’re open seven days a week. Six a.m. to ten p.m. I co-own this gym with Garrett Hawke and his sister, Marian. Garrett is here almost every morning. I’m here in the afternoons. Marian works evenings.”

“I...see...well. I would, yes, I would like to join.”

“Excellent. Let usget your paperwork filled out and get you a badge. Then you’re good to go.”

Fenris’ hands slowly unclenched and he relaxed.

***

The pool was warm. Fenris was grateful for that warmth. He wasn’t sure if he could handle cold water and the indignity of walking instead of swimming. He had tried to swim, he had. And while his arms were capable of pulling him through the water, his leg had ended up cramping and unable to move. He had given up after only a quarter of a lap and settled on plodding up and down the pool.

The door to the men’s locker room opened and he looked up, curious at who would be joining him mid-morning. A tall, slender man stepped from the locker room. He slid a little on the wet tile and laughed at himself. He slowed down and toddled over to a bench. He placed his towel down on the bench and then bent over to stretch. He straightened and reached up over his head and Fenris’ mouth dried at the sight.

He was all lean muscle, pale skin, and freckles. He was hairless until his navel where a thin trail of honey-blond hair marched from his bellybutton down into tight black speedos. Fenris tried not to stare at the man’s narrow hips. When he turned around and bent down to touch his toes, he choked a little. The man’s head popped up at the sound and he turned to look at Fenris.

“You alright? Not drowning, right?”

“In three feet of water? No. I’m not drowning.”

“You can drown in a puddle. Never can be too careful.” The man’s smile was wide and welcoming. Fenris felt a flush cover his cheeks and spread to his ears. He tilted his head down so that his hair would cover his face.

He heard a chuckle and then a splash. The water rippled and swirled around Fenris’ body. The man began a simple stroke, powering down the pool effortlessly. Fenris watched as he met the opposite wall, made a graceful turn, and shot back down the pool. He looked down into the water at the angry scars decorating his leg and sighed.

Ten minutes later and was ready to get out of the pool and away from the attractive man. Thankful for the shallow stairs that allowed easy access to the pool, he took a step up. Then another. His leg muscles seized on the second step and he was left clutching the metal handrail while gasping out an almost silent ‘oh Maker.’

“Hey…” The voice was gentle and quiet. The blond man was behind him, his face a mask of worry. “Pretty nasty scars. Knee surgery?”

Fenris nodded, his voice still caught up in the gasp of white hot pain. It’s embarrassing to be stuck on the stairs of the pool. He tried to shuffle around so that he could sit down but he couldn’t get his leg to move. The muscles had stiffened too much and just trying to bend his leg was agony.

“Can I touch you?”

Fenris frowned. “Why?” The word is a choked gasp.

“To help you up the stairs.” The man stepped around Fenris and stopped on the stair one up from him. He held out his hands and waited for Fenris to take them. “Slowly. I want you to put your weight on me and use your good leg to step up.

Fenris gripped the man’s hands tightly and stepped up. He wobbled, but the man only tightened his grip. When Fenris was stable and steady, the man pulled gently and Fenris swung his bad leg up to the next step.

They did it two more times. Finally, Fenris was out of the pool. Out of breath and embarrassed, he dropped the man’s hands.

“Thank you.”

“Hey...no reason to be embarrassed or upset. I’m just glad I was here to help. I’m Anders, by the way.”

“Fenris.”

“Do you have a cane or walker or…”

“I have one of those little scooters. It’s in the locker room. I was able to limp to the pool.”

“If you get to the wall, can you limp back to your stuff?”

“Yeah...I...yeah. I’m sorry I bothered your workout.”

Anders shrugged. “Swim laps or help the handsome elf out of the pool. Let me think…”

Fenris could feel his ears flame red. Anders chuckled and offered Fenris his arm. With a small grumble, Fenris accepted it. Anders led him to the door to the locker room and then slowly stepped away.

“So...maybe I’ll see you around…”

Fenris nodded. Anders smiled at him and then returned to the side of the pool. There was a splash. Fenris sighed and let himself into the locker room.

***

He saw Anders once a week. They rarely talked, though Anders always made a point of smiling and saying hi. Fenris water walked and watched as Anders effortlessly did laps. The long slide of Anders’ body under the water, the length of his arm arching up and then forward, his strong legs kicking...all of it was endlessly fascinating to Fenris.

Not that he ever said anything to Anders. He just watched and walked and tried to ignore the fact that it had been another month and he was still pushing himself around on his little scooter.

Another visit with Dr. Wynne only netted him more nagging about physical therapy. He had reiterated that he didn’t wish to go back to the place in Hightown. And she had reminded him that he was the only patient she had ever had complain about the standard of care received.

It came to a head at his next visit with Dr. Wynne.

“Fenris, your leg is not healing as it should. If you are not going to take my advice, then I am going to have to close your file as permanently disabled.”

“But...my job…you can’t do that. It’s my leg.”

“Yes, but you aren’t following my care plan. I am the one who must sign off on your leg. If you won’t follow my care, I won’t sign off. Now, we can either keep bickering or you can see reason and go back to the physical therapist.”

“I am not going back.”

“Then I’m sorry. I won’t be able to refill your medication and I can’t see you again.” Dr. Wynne snapped his file closed and walked, quickly, from the exam room.

Fenris slowly got down from the exam table and then stopped. He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and hit the number for the gym.

“Lowtown Gym. Zevran is speaking. How many I help you?”

“Zevran...it’s Fenris.”

“Ah, my favorite handsome patron. And how may I be of service?”

“You told me about that Lowtown hospital...do you, perhaps, know a doctor I can see? Mine has refused me care.”

“The absolute nerve. You simply must file a complaint over this. And let me see...Marian saw a very good doctor when she injured her shoulder. Hmm...Thekla. Karl Thekla. He runs a clinic with Velanna. He is a human and she is an elf. Both are very good, but I happen to know that Thekla has an in with a physical therapist. Velanna is an excellent doctor but she is...how do I say this politely...terrifying. Marian adores her, of course. I, myself, prefer Karl's whimsy. Why be terrified when you can laugh? The clinic's name is Andraste’s Medical. His number is 72-853-9658. Shall I text this?”

“Text it, please. And thanks.”

“It is my distinct pleasure, Fenris. Now, take yourself home and relax. All will be well.”

“Thank you, Zevran. I will see you tomorrow.”

The phone went silent and then pinged with the number to Doctor Karl Thekla. Fenris slid his phone back into his pocket, settled his leg on his scooter, and left the exam room.

***

“Fenris Leto. I’m Doctor Thekla. Most of my patients call me Doctor Karl. Some of them call me You Bastard. And one memorable time, I had a patient call me the Demon Doctor. But I took that as the compliment it was meant to be.”

Fenris blinked at the older man who had entered his exam room. He was wearing a bright yellow lab jacket covered in frolicking nugs. His pants were plaid. He had half-rimmed glasses. He caught Fenris looking at his jacket and grinned.

“Life’s too short to wear white. So. Knee surgery. Total replacement. What happened?”

“I...had a run-in with an ex-boyfriend. He was…” Fenris rubbed a hand over his face as the truth spilled out. He could only blame the nug-covered coat. “Abusive. Possessive. Controlling. I had broken it off and moved here. He sent his apprentice to talk to me, and when I refused to see her, he visited. And...did this.” 

Doctor Karl was frowning. “Where is he now?”

“He’s been extradited back to Tevinter.” Fenris shifted. “I don’t like to speak of him.”

“I don’t blame you. Well, the good news is that the knee replacement looks fine. The bad news is that you’ve lost considerable range of motion. Your knee healed, but you’re muscles are experience severe strain. Do you see a physical therapist?”

Fenris growled. “I went to the place in Hightown once. They were rude, so I never went back. I do go to the Lowtown Gym for water walking but…the only physical therapy place Dr. Wynne approved of was in Hightown.”

“Let me guess, you’re an elf and they were smarmy. Your doctor told you to either go or leave. So you left.”

“Yeah…”

“I get more patients that way. Well, you’re in luck. There’s a physical therapy place near the gym. The therapist that works there is amazing. A good friend of mine. He’ll treat you properly and help you get your mobility back. And if you don’t like him, I know two other places we can try.”

“What if I don’t like any of them?”

“Well,  you could stick it out for a few sessions and then hire a trainer at the gym to work with you. But that’s not covered by Insurance and can get expensive. But, some people prefer that. All I’m asking is that you give this a try. If it doesn’t work, we’ll find something else. Deal?”

“And you won’t just stop my medication?”

“Did they...son of a bitch. No. I won’t. I’m your doctor, Fenris. This is a team effort. Alright?”

Fenris nodded.

“And our first team effort? A cane instead of that scooter. Oh sure, smile now. I don’t want a call later about how much you’re sore.” Doctor Karl laughed and stuck his head out of the exam room. “Merrill? I need a cane. Elf-sized.

“On the house. I keep an entire closet of them. I swear, I get more elven patients needing canes than any doctor in Kirkwall. I’d like to thank Mercy and Hightown for my patients.” Karl patted Fenris’ back as he talked, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sticker of a frolicking nug. Before Fenris could say anything, the sticker had been pressed to his shirt.

“There. Everybody needs a bit of whimsy. I’ll see you in two weeks. Your new prescription has been called in. And don’t hesitate to call me if you have problems. I don’t ever mind calling up some doctor and yelling for one of my patients.”

Fenris was handed a cane by a beaming elven nurse and bustled out to the waiting room. He limped out to the street and just stood there with a befuddled smile. He touched the frolicking nug sticker and then carefully peeled it off his shirt and smoothed around the top of his cane. He shook his head and hobbled down the street to head home.

***

The physical therapist’s office had pictures of cats in the waiting area. The seats had cat throw pillows. There was a cat lounging on the check-in desk - a large tabby who purred when Fenris limped up to check in.

“Fenris Leto, yep. Dr. Karl said you’d be here. I love that man. Oh! He gave you a nug sticker. Here. Have a cat one for your cane. I’m Sigrun. Anders will be out in a minute.”

Fenris froze while signing the check-in sheet. Maybe it was another Anders? A second Anders. There could be more than one - right? Surely it wasn’t the same man who he watched every week.

But it was. Anders came walking out with a big grin on his face and his hands held out.

“Fenris!”

“Anders?”

“Hey. I’m so glad you’re here. Let’s get you back. Oh, nice cane. So you saw Karl, then? He’s the greatest...even if he does have that nug obsession. I mean, they’re cute but they’re no Ser-Pounce-Alot.”

“Ser…

“Pounce-Alot. The tabby you saw out front? That’s my cat. He comes to work with me.” Anders smiled and ducked his head. “I know, crazy cat guy.”

“I…”

“So. Your knee. I mean, I thought it was you coming in. Fenris. Bad knee. It all fit. But assumptions, right? Anyway, I can help you get better. And that’s the goal, by the way, to get you walking and off that cane and out of my office.”

Fenris snapped his mouth closed and nodded. He sat down on the padded table that Anders gestured at and then closed his eyes when Anders laid his hands over his leg. Anders gently unbuckled the knee brace and laid it on a nearby chair, placed Fenris’ cane next to the chair, and then sat down on a short stool and rolled it over to sit in front of Fenris.

“I’m going to be doing some simple muscle exploration. A little knee twisting. It’ll probably hurt, and I’m sorry, but I need to get a good feeling for what I’m dealing with. Then we’ll do some basic assisted stretches. Then, if you need it, a muscle massage and some icing. That’ll be it for today.

I’ll want to see you twice a week here for therapy. And we can meet up at the gym if you’d like so I can monitor your water walking. Which, it’s great you do it. That’s an excellent first step.”

Fenris nodded and clutched at the edge of the table. Anders patted one of his hands and then braced Fenris’ knee against his shoulder. He steadily pressed the knee back, straightened it, twisted it, and bent it. He felt along Fenris’ calf and then up his thigh. He hummed and frowned and made notes and finally sat back.

“Well, you’re a mess. Whoever you were seeing before let this get too far along. You’ll probably end up hating me for all the work we’ll be doing. Not saying we can’t fix this...your muscles can regain strength and flexibility, it’s just going to take work.”

“I can do work. I have no problem with that. It was the...the commentary. While touching me…”

“Hightown, right? Assholes. Sorry. Look, go ahead and lay back and we’ll do some guided stretches. Then, I’m rubbing your leg down and getting some ice on it. Sound good.”

“I...yes. Yes. Alright.”

“Relax. We’ll get you fixed right up. Six weeks. Eight tops. Alright?”

Fenris nodded. “Yes. Alright.”

***

It started that first visit with Fenris laying back on the table and Anders’ long fingers working a medicated cream into his aching and tense muscles. They talked about inconsequential things - cats, swimming, the gym, Dr. Wynne. Anders told him that he used to work up in Hightown, at least until he saw how elves were treated. Then he left and started this practice.

He told Fenris that he was a mage. When he asked before he used magic, Fenris found himself flushed and agreeing - simply because he was given the choice. The spell, a simple ice spell that Anders cast over his hands while massaging Fenris’ leg, felt good and surprised Fenris.

The second visit, Anders asked about Fenris’ extensive tattoos. Curling silver lines that started at his chin and extended over his chest and arms and down his legs. Anders admired them as he watched Fenris stretch his leg up and then down. Fenris stopped stretching to admit that they were from a failed relationship. Anders made noises of commiseration and then showed him the tiny nug tattoo on his left shoulder. Fenris had laughed so hard that he started wheezing.

And it went from there. Every visit ended with the two of them talking about something new. Hobbies, work, food, relationships. Fenris finally told Anders about his ex. Anders told Fenris how he and Karl had a broken up and in a fit of rebound loneliness, he started dating Marian Hawke.

“Never date on the rebound.” Anders said. “It never ends well.”

“How long does the rebound last?” Fenris asked.

Anders grinned. “Oh, you know. A few months to a year. Depending. Now, I think you’re ready for three pound weights on that ankle. What do you think?”

“I think you are overestimating my abilities.”

“I never...you can do three pounds. Now come on. Leg lifts. Do five and you get a break. Do two sets and I promise you a leg massage.”

Fenris grinned. He did three sets.

***

Eight weeks later, Dr. Karl proclaimed Fenris healed and took him off of medical work restrictions. Fenris put his cane - covered in cat and nug stickers and one giant mabari sticker - in his closet. He put the knee brace in the garbage can.

It was strange to not go to therapy that week. And Anders wasn’t at the gym. Fenris had checked the pool area before heading to the weights to do assisted squats. He frowned at the empty pool.

Anders didn’t show back up to the gym for three weeks. Fenris had begun to work out five nights a week after work - lifting and cardio mainly, though he decided to do one night a week of laps in the pool. He missed seeing Anders, though he refused to ask Zevran or Garrett if they knew why he wasn’t coming in.

It was week four since he’d been medically released, and he walked out of the locker room to find Anders stretching by the pool. He stopped to watch Anders bend over and touch his toes. When Anders stood back up, he smiled.

“There you are. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”

“I went on vacation and then got sick. Teach me to drink the water in Rivain.”

“Rivain? You do look more...freckled.”

“Hah. Yeah. I ended up sunburnt and then sick. Stomach and then the flu. Karl lectured me for half an hour on not getting the flu shot.”

“Did he pull out that stuffed nug to do it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. So...you look...good.”

“I am good. I feel good. I have you to thank.”

“Nonsense. You did all the work, I was just there to help out. That’s my job, you know? To give you that guidance so you can heal.”

“Well, you did it well. Thank you.”

Anders scratched at the back of his neck and pursed his lips while looking at his feet.

“So…”

Fenris smiled. “So…”

He took a few steps towards Anders and then skidded on the wet tile. He flailed, feeling himself starting to go down, and then Anders’ hands were around him holding him up. Fenris slid into Anders’ side and Anders tightened his arms.

“Let’s not have more knee surgery.”

Fenris laughed, breathless and giddy at the feeling of Anders’ chest pressed to his. “That would be unfortunate.”

“I’d hate to have to see you again as a patient.”

“Oh? I thought you enjoyed having me as a patient?”

“I did.” Anders flattened his hands on Fenris’ back. “Very much so. But see, that’s the problem. You were my patient, and I was enjoying it a little too much.”

Fenris tilted his head back so he could see Anders’ face. Anders was blushing, his cheek bright pink. “I’m not your patient now.”

“No...no you aren’t.”

Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders’ slender waist and stepped in that last inch. He stood up on tiptoe and brushed his lips over the corner of Anders’ mouth. Anders’ smiled, and when Fenris leaned up to do it again, captured Fenris’ lips in a chaste kiss.

“Do you believe in kismet?” Anders asked.

“Not especially. Why?”

“Because it just seems like this was destined to happen.”

“So...no coincidences?”

Anders kisses Fenris again, his lips firm and gentle against Fenris’. When he pulled back, he wasn’t smiling. “Have dinner with me.”

“Are you asking or telling?”

“Asking. Please have dinner with me?”

Fenris pursed his lips and pretended to think it over. Anders’ eyes widened, and he slowly poked out his lower lip. Fenris waited another minute and then laughed at Anders’ ridiculous pout.

“Fine. Dinner out. Just you, no Pounce.”

“Horrible, leaving my baby at home. But fine. Just adults. You, me, dinner.”

“Just dinner.”

“And a kiss good night.”

Fenris smiled. The door to the locker room opened, and Garrett poked his head out.

“Hey. You two. No making out at the gym. I’ll get complaints. At least go to the sauna to do that.”

“Want to go to the sauna, Fenris?”

“They say that what happens in the sauna stays in the sauna…”

Garrett groaned and Anders laughed. Fenris smiled and stepped back, his leg only a bit shaky now. He winked at Anders and dove into the pool. The water was warm and he easily kicked his legs. When he surfaced, he heard another splash. Anders swum up next to him and stuck out his tongue. Fenris laughed again and then took off toward the end of the pool with a strong kick.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as [WarriorMaggie](http://warriormaggie.tumblr.com) in the Pillow Fort. Hop in to say hi!


End file.
